Alone
by TheCarnivalAct
Summary: Carlos Garcia is a new kid at school. He gets made fun of because of his severe stuttering problem. Then he meets Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, and James Diamond.


**Note: This is a very, very, short story but the idea popped in my head and I just had to write about it. I do not own Big Time Rush.**

"M-my name is Car-Carlos Garcia..." The short Latino boy introduced himself to the class, his face red from embarrassment. The class was laughing at the boy's stutter, calling him stupid because he couldn't speak right.

"Thank you Carlos. You can sit down now." The teacher said from her spot at the front. She didn't try to make the class stop laughing but called on the next boy to introduce himself.

"My name is Logan Mitchell!" The boy squeaked and Carlos found himself envying the boy. He didn't get made fun of. He could speak perfectly fine.

They were in Mrs. Ritchie's fourth grade class. It was the first day of school and Carlos had already made a fool of himself. He had just recently moved to Minnesota with his father and already felt completely alone. Carlos had had a stutter all his life and it had never really bothered him until now. It wasn't like he could help it, so why did the kids call him stupid? They were being so mean over something he couldn't control.

The boy who sat behind Carlos, the one named Logan, was talking to two other boys in the other row. They were obviously really close friends and Carlos found himself desperately wishing he had friends as well. The rest of the class introduced themselves and then they were released to recess. Carlos quickly made his way to the swing, his favorite place on the playground.

Almost as soon as he had sat down, he felt someone push him off. Looking up, Carlos saw a rather bulky boy standing over him. The boy kicked mulch onto the Latino's clothes while laughing.

"Hey, guys. It's a new Mexican kid. I like his shoes. Lets see if he'll give them to me." The boy smiled evilly and pulled off Carlos's brand new shoes.

"W-wait! My Papi j-j-just bought me those! They were ex-expensive!" Carlos said, trying to grab them back.

"Haha! Are you stupid or something? You talk weird!" The boy laughed and his group of friends laughed too. "You Mexicans are cheap anyway, your _Papi_ can buy you some more. Next year."

"I'm n-not Mexican!" Carlos said angrily.

"You better not back talk to me!" The kick swung a punch at Carlos, giving him a black eye before running off with his brand new shoes.

Carlos pulled his legs up to his chest and began to cry. He had really liked his new shoes and now they were gone. His father wouldn't be happy. Rubbing his tears away, Carlos winced as he felt the black eye. It was slowly getting swollen and felt as though it was throbbing.

He stood up, brushing the mulch off of his clothes, and staggered over to small bench near the swings. His eye hurt so much but he ignored it and pulling himself up onto the wooden bench. His feet were really cold by now and he tried wiggling his toes to warm them up but nothing worked. He was so busy thinking about his frozen feet that he didn't notice three boys come up to him.

"Aren't you feet cold?" A blonde boy asked. Carlos recognized him from the classroom and saw Logan standing behind him with another boy.

"Y-yeah." Carlos replied, his stutter not improving.

"Then how come you aren't wearing any shoes?" The blonde boy asked curiously.

"S-some kid took th-them from me... I just w-wanted to sit on the swing but h-he pushed me off, t-t-took my shoes, and gave me a bla-black eye." Carlos whimpered.

"Oh, that was Mike. He's a really mean bully." The blonde said, giving the bully a name.

"I have an extra pair of shoes in the classroom, if you want them." Logan offered.

"R-really? You'd g-g-give me some sh-shoes?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah!" Logan replied, smiling happily. The boys didn't seem to mind Carlos's stutter.

"Let's go get them, James!" Logan grabbed the other boy's arm and dragged him off to the school. A moment later they appeared with a pair of slightly worn shoes and some thick socks. Carlos slipped them on and smiled as warmth returned to his cold feet.

"I'm Kendall." The blonde introduced himself.

"I'm Logan and this is James." Logan pointed to the brunette boy who hadn't spoken yet.

"I-I'm Carlos."

"Why do you talk like that?" James asked. He didn't sound mean when he asked, just curious.

"Oh, s-sorry. I h-have a st-stutter." Carlos replied.

"Why are you apologizing?" Logan asked.

"Some-some people th-think I'm stupid because of it..." Carlos looked down at the ground below.

"I think It's kinda cool!" Kendall said, smiling at the Latino.

"R-really?"

"Yeah!" James added.

And from then on, Carlos became best friends with Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, and James Diamond. They never made fun of his stutter and often helped him with his speech exercises when they had free time. Eventually, the severe stuttering problem decreased and only occurred when Carlos was really nervous or excited.

**Note: Hope you guys liked it! It originally would have been longer but I just decided to end with this ^^**


End file.
